unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Normal Life
"A Normal Life" is the fourth chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Hitting all targets in the attic with the toy gun will unlock the bronze trophy Still Got It!. Plot Nathan Drake examines the files about the Malaysia salvage job Jameson gave him before keeping them away inside his drawer. He goes around his attic where his workplace is located and reminisces on the different adventures he underwent in the past by looking at the mementos he had kept from those adventures. He picks up a toy gun and happily replicates his past life by shooting at placed targets. He is called to dinner by his wife Elena, who is working on an article in the living room. Nate stops playing, goes downstairs and picks up the food Elena had cooked for them. Nate and Elena talk about their day and what they had accomplished as they eat dinner together. When Elena starts to talk about her article concerning the smog in Bangkok, Nate slowly drifts away from reality and remembers his past life as a treasure hunter and clearly misses the adventure. Elena wakes him up from his daydream and Nate incorrectly guesses what her article was about. Elena realizes that Jameson asked Nate about the Malaysia job and Nate dismisses Elena's push for him to take it who is implying that it's not as risky as their previous exploits. Elena suggests Nate to call up an old friend whom Nate hasn't seen since their journey in Yemen three years prior but Nate angrily refuses, driving Elena away. Nate, concerned about his actions, tries to earn Elena back by 'playing her for it'. Elena disagrees as he hasn't even played it but Nate joyfully challenges her and she accepts. They boot Elena's home console and Nate plays her game but fails to beat her high score. Elena mocks a surprised Nate who keeps on implying he should've won. As Elena continues to mock him, Nate cuddles her and they share an intimate moment. She asks Nate if he is happy and he says yes, but Elena neutrally replies "ummm" when Nate asked her the same thing and they kiss. Later that night, as Nate was working overtime in his office, he was visited by Sam, whom Nate thought was killed in a prison breakout fifteen years ago in Panama. Nate is overjoyed and embraces Sam and curiously asks how he survived. Sam implies that doctors patched him up and he was locked away for life for Vargas' murder. Before Nate could learn about how he escaped, Sam asked him what he had missed in the past fifteen years. Nate recalls his past exploits and tells them all to Sam. Just as Nate realizes that he hasn't told Elena about his brother, Sam tells Nate of how he had escaped prison. Walkthrough After putting away the file on the Malaysia Job, guide Drake on a walk down memory lane, inspecting all of the relics stashed away in his attic. These are items from previous Uncharted games, and at the far end of the room (from where you begin) is a cardboard box containing the St. Dismas Cross and a white book. Inspect these items if you wish, then collect the toy pistol from the holster hung on the partition. Practice your aim on the various targets around the room (a Yeti, an El Dorado Ancient, a Djinn, and Zoran Lazarevic) until Elena calls up to you. Use the hatch in the floor to descend into the house and make your way downstairs. Pick up the two bowls of food off the counter to trigger a cutscene. Once it ends, enjoy some old-school PlayStation 1 gaming by playing a round of Crash Bandicoot. Completing the level will trigger another cutscene and end the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End